Peace in the Shire
by Valinor Sunset
Summary: A little ficlet about a young hobbit, a wise old man and a kitten. Post RotK.


A little hobbit sat on a log in a garden, looking sorrowfully at a little mound of dirt. His feet dangled above the ground, and his hands were at his sides, massaging the flat topped bench.

An old man came walking slowly up the path. He wore a grey cloak and hood, and carried a smooth white staff. He was about to pass the garden where the young hobbit was sitting, but he stopped and went over to him.

"Why do you seem so sad on this sunny day, young master?" he asked gently. The little fellow looked up at him with large sad eyes.

"My kitten died y'esserday." He explained in a mournful tone.

The old man sat down next to him on the log bench.

"What was your kittens' name?" he asked.

"Thistledown. I called him Downy for short. He was grey with black stripes and his fur was _very_ soft." The young hobbit looked from the mound to the old man, tears brimming in his light green eyes.

"Why little kittens hafta die?" he asked, with his lower lip trembling.

The old man looked down into the young hobbit's face.

"Everything, in its time, will pass on to brighter places. I'm sure that right now, Thistledown is a garden just like this, playing in the grass, as happy as he could ever be."

The young fellow looked up, eyes shining.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do."

The hobbit smiled. "I'm glad Thistledown is happy. Y'know," he said earnestly, "when he was in Mister Gamgee's garden, he almost caught a butterfly." The old man smiled.

"I'm sure Thistledown will be catching lots of butterflies in the garden where he is now."

The little hobbit hopped off the log bench and ran inside of an open round door, calling

"Mother, mother!"

The old man chuckled to himself and went on his way up the road. After walking for several minutes, he thought he saw a small moving creature on the road in front of him. He looked down at it and saw that it was a kitten. He passed it by, thinking that its mother would come any moment to retrieve it. But after walking some more for several more minutes, he heard a small mew. Turning, he saw that the little creature was following him. He then got an idea. Stooping, he picked up the small furry bundle and began walking swiftly in the same direction that he had come from.

When he came to the home of the young hobbit he had encountered earlier, he went into the garden, and found the little fellow on his hands and knees planting a flower to grace the small mound of dirt. He looked up when he heard the old man coming.

"Hello again! Have you come back for dinner?" The old man smiled.

"No, I haven't, but I have something for you." The little hobbit got up and eagerly went over to where the old man was standing.

"Now, close your eyes and hold out both hands." The hobbit did as he was instructed. The old man placed the kitten in his arms. As soon as he felt the soft fur the young one opened his eyes and gave a squeal of delight.

"It's another kitten! It's almost as soft as Thistledown! I think I'll name it Stybba after the pony that my uncle Merry rode."

The old man raised his eyebrows.

"What's your name, young one? And what's your father's name?" The hobbit looked up proudly from stroking the bundle of fur in his arms.

"My father's name is Peregrin Took. He's the Thain, you know. My name's Faramir. D'you know who I'm named after?" The old man nodded. "I actually do. The former Steward of Gondor's youngest son." The young hobbit's eyes grew larger than they were already. "How did you know?"

"I have been here before."

The little fellow nodded. His interest was soon lost in the conversation and went back to his new kitten.

"I'm going to show Stybba to Goldilocks. She's Mr. Gamgee's daughter, y'know. My dad told me that he was a companion to Frodo Baggins, the famousest hobbit ever. The one that destroyed the Ring. I know a lotta history even though I's only five years old. That's old isn't it?"

The old man, whom most of us know as Gandalf, nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is." Before he could say any more, Faramir raced off down the path to another hobbit hole.

Gandalf smiled as he continued on his way up the path. Things were well in Middle Earth. There was peace in the Shire at last.


End file.
